


Ненависть

by Hux_n_Ren



Series: WTF Hux&Ren 2019: мини G—PG-13 [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, Gen, Implied/Referenced Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 10:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hux_n_Ren/pseuds/Hux_n_Ren
Summary: Люку Скайуокеру нравилось быть правильным — честным, скромным, готовым довольствоваться малым. За это его все и обожали. За это Бен его ненавидел.





	Ненависть

**Author's Note:**

> Действие происходит в США в восьмидесятых годах.

Раздолбанный старенький «Додж» скрипел на каждом повороте так надсадно, будто собирался развалиться на части прямо посреди мокрой после дождя дороги. Не то чтобы Люк Скайуокер, всеми любимый шеф полиции Гринкасла, не мог позволить себе другую машину. Да мог, конечно. Ему просто нравилось быть правильным: честным, скромным, готовым довольствоваться малым. За это его все и обожали.

За это Бен его ненавидел. А еще за то, что дядя знал о его ненависти — и прощал так легко, словно это была невымытая посуда или проваленный экзамен.

— Тебе вообще-то необязательно забирать меня из школы, — бросил Бен, скрестив руки на груди. — Сам бы добрался. Есть же автобус.

— Сегодня пятница, — отозвался дядя, глядя перед собой на разбитую дорогу. — Я подумал, что мы могли бы провести вечер вместе, как тебе идея? Приготовим пиццу, посмотрим «Полицию Майами».

Бен раздраженно дернул плечом. За те полгода, что он торчал в этой дыре — самая задница Индианы, как сюда вообще можно было переехать по своей воле! — дядя уже много раз пытался «провести вечер вместе». Бен соглашался просто потому, что деваться было некуда. Он односложно отвечал на вопросы, ел свой ужин, втыкал в старый телек и уходил к себе, как только в разговоре повисла достаточно длинная пауза.

Наверное, дядя не заслужил такого обращения. Он ведь старался, правда. Он был хорошим человеком, так все твердили. Честным, потому что только честный человек променяет теплое кресло в столице на глухую провинцию. Но ведь и Бен не заслужил ссылки в Гринкасл только из-того, что матери приспичило сплавить его куда подальше. Она говорила, что рядом с ней опасно, что творить историю и пытаться изменить мир — трудное дело и Бен не должен пострадать. Рядом с дядей он будет в безопасности, а ей можно будет спокойно заниматься политикой и строить карьеру, не боясь мести конкурентов.

Бен, конечно же, не поверил ни единому слову. Матери просто надоели его бесконечные проблемы в школе, драки с одноклассниками и жалобы учителей. В чем-то ее можно было понять, пожалуй.

Иногда Бен думал, что стоило бы вести себя по-другому, тогда бы не пришлось торчать в этой дыре. В Вашингтоне хотя бы магазины нормальные были, а не единственный раздолбанный супермаркет.

Вдоль дороги мелькали пестрые рекламные щиты и серые электрические столбы — такие же одинаковые, как проведенные в Гринкасле дни. Смотреть в окно было скучно, и оттого Бен время от времени искоса поглядывал на дядю. Тот был совсем еще не старым, однако выглядел усталым, и виски у него рано поседели. Внешне мама казалась гораздо моложе. На старых фотках было не так: на них оба близнеца выглядели такими красивыми и улыбчивыми, что даже смотреть почему-то было тяжело. Кажется, они очень любили друг друга тогда. Мама никогда об этом не говорила.

Наверное, круто иметь такого близкого человека. В Гринкасле Бен не завел себе друзей, хотя в школе с ним зачем-то пытались заговаривать и подсаживаться за обедом. Он не стремился привязываться ни к этому месту, ни к дяде, которого едва знал. Хотя и дома у него в общем-то не было тех, к кому хотелось вернуться.

На душе стало паршиво. Не плохо, а именно паршиво, как будто что-то потревожило внутри муть, похожую на кофейную жижу. Хотелось перестать чувствовать — или хотя бы понять, что это. Злость? Усталость? Депрессия, как утверждал психотерапевт, к которому Бен в итоге отказался ходить? Идиотское сочувствие к дяде?

Все это бесило — вся эта неопределенность. Пусть уж лучше будет просто плохо. Жить с этим чувством было привычно.

— Какую из моих фоток ты бы выбрал? — спросил Бен, глядя в окно. Снова начинал накрапывать мелкий дождь.

— Для чего, Бен? — Голос дяди звучал настороженно.

— Для объявления.

— О чем?

— О том, что я пропал без вести.

Машину резко повело в сторону. Бен мог бы гордиться собой: это был первый случай, когда дядя не справился с управлением на мокрой дороге.

— А что? — невинным тоном спросил Бен. — Мой дед же пропал без вести. Почему я не могу пропасть?

Дед пропал давно, когда Бен еще не родился. Ушел и не вернулся, оставив жену и двух маленьких детей. Жена вскоре умерла, детей вырастили дальние родственники. Дед так и не вернулся. Маленькому Бену нравилось думать, что он героически погиб на войне.

Кто его знает, может, так и было. В семье никогда это не обсуждали.

— Потому что, — ответил дядя, сжимая руль побелевшими пальцами, — мы не хотим тебя потерять, Бен.

«Вы уже потеряли», — мелькнуло в голове, и от этой мысли стало вдруг очень больно. Хотелось, чтобы и дяде стало больно, еще больнее, чем сейчас. 

Дядя очень старался говорить спокойно, однако было видно, что он немного вышел из себя. Нужно было постараться и взбесить его по-настоящему.

Бен не задавался вопросом «зачем». Ему просто хотелось.

— Бен Соло, шестнадцать лет, — механическим голосом произнес Бен. — Пропал без вести три дня назад. Последний раз был замечен у заправки на выезде из города. Если у вас есть какая-то информация, пожалуйста, свяжитесь с нами.

Машина снова дернулась в сторону, и поворот вышел резким. Впереди стелилась дорога к их дому — скромному, но крепкому.

— Ты все сказал? — сухо спросил дядя, притормаживая на обочине.

— Ага.

— Вот и славно. Славно. Давай иди внутрь, а я загоню машину в гараж.

Не говоря ни слова, Бен поплелся к дому. Он нарочно не спешил, чтобы как следует намокнуть и потом наследить в прихожей.

***

— Вот вечно ты в темноте сидишь, и как только не надоедает! Так что, будешь пиццу? — бодро спросил дядя, зайдя в гостиную и врубив верхний свет.

Последние пять минут Бен сидел с ногами на диване, обняв колени. Без света было хорошо.

— Мне все равно.

— Хорошо. Тогда я включу духовку.

Дядя помялся на пороге и наконец ушел. Бен подумал, что хочет обратно, в Вашингтон, к замороженной готовой еде в холодильнике и бесконечному одиночеству. Матери было плевать на него, но это было честнее, чем показная дядина забота. Он наверняка хотел, чтобы Бен исчез, этого все хотели.

Хуже всего было то, что дядя чем-то даже нравился Бену. Ну, когда он не заставлял себя его ненавидеть. У дяди никогда не подгорала пицца, а еще он метко стрелял и даже Бена порывался учить. Не то чтобы его интересовала подобная хрень.

Подсознательно Бену, наверное, очень хотелось поскорее уничтожить то доброе, что так или иначе между ними было.

Жаль, что уничтожить это никак не выходило.

Отчего-то Бен вспомнил, что дядя вечно оставлял пистолет на тумбочке в прихожей, словно связку ключей или кошелек.

«А вот и способ», — пронеслось в голове.

Бен поднялся с дивана. Чертовы колени тряслись, но не от страха, а как будто бы от предвкушения. Разумеется, пистолет был в прихожей; Бен достал его из черной кожаной кобуры и подумал, что сейчас пистолет кажется тяжелее, чем в прошлый раз, когда дядя учил его стрелять. Интересно, почему так.

Когда Бен зашел на кухню, дядя как раз ставил пиццу в духовку. Он выглядел спокойным, даже умиротворенным, и это раздражало.

— Ты бы хотел меня убить? — спросил Бен, сжимая рукоять пистолета, но не прицеливаясь.

— О чем ты? — непонимающе спросил дядя, обернулся и замер.

— Убить меня, — повторил Бен. — Чтобы меня не было. Да ладно, я же знаю, что ты только притворяешься добреньким, а на самом деле я тебя бешу.

— О чем ты вообще… — дядя смотрел на пистолет остановившимся взглядом. — Положи оружие.

Бен мотнул головой. Он понимал, что творит полную хрень, но никак не мог остановиться. Совсем как в тот раз, когда ему захотелось подружиться с одноклассником, но вместо этого он чуть ли не подрался с ним из-за пустяка.

— Не хочу, — бросил Бен и наставил пистолет на дядю.

Разумеется, он не собирался стрелять, просто так, позлить хотел. И чтобы на него рассердились, по-настоящему, навсегда.

Можно было сделать еще что-нибудь тупое — например, облизать ствол, запихнуть его себе в рот — но дядя смотрел в наставленное на него дуло так пристально, что пошевелиться не выходило. Только руки дрожали.

Бен ждал, что дядя повторит свою просьбу — или накричит, или даже попытается скрутить, полицейские же знают все эти хитрые приемы. Но дядя просто стоял и смотрел.

Пистолет трясся в руках, что со стороны наверняка выглядело донельзя жалко, однако Бен не мог найти в себе сил опустить его. Нет, он не собирался стрелять, но ему нравилась сама возможность выстрелить.

Дядя сделал шаг навстречу, затем еще один. Медленно, ни капли не боясь, он шел к Бену, пока дуло пистолета не уперлось ему в грудь. Его обычно светлые глаза казались темными, и это одновременно пугало и гипнотизировало, что ли. Потом дядя плавным жестом обхватил ствол, медленно отвел руку Бена в сторону и забрал пистолет из обмякшей ладони.

— Переоденься и приходи ужинать, — сказал дядя неожиданно твердым тоном. — Даю тебе десять минут. Не опаздывай.

Бен кивнул. Коротко улыбнувшись, дядя покинул кухню.

Сердце колотилось так сильно, что дышать выходило через раз. Бен подумал, что дядя, похоже, снова простил его. Так же легко, как и за все остальное.

Однако ненавидеть дядю почему-то больше не получалось.


End file.
